


likely stories

by nanamilks



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, Nude Photos, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spanking, Sugar Baby Jisung, Suit Kink, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, good thing minho doesn't mind teaching it to him over and over again, jisung is a huge brat who never learns his lesson, sugar daddy minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: "What were you trying to accomplish, Jisung? What goes through your head when you fuck with daddy like that?""I was just trying out SNOW filters.""Likely story."(jisung likes to rile up his sugar daddy minho when he's at work)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	likely stories

**Author's Note:**

> fulfilled a drabble request sent in to my curiouscat! feel free to send one in [here](https://curiouscat.me/nanamilks) if you want!!

Minho leans back in his seat as one of his employees shuffles their papers so they can say their piece on the new budget plan for next quarter. It's been a long day, nearing quitting time, and Minho's using a lot of willpower in resisting the desire to end this meeting early. As the CEO, he's made up his mind about going forward with the plan as-is regardless of what Kihyun from marketing thinks. But he's not a dick, so he lets him talk, anyway. If he looks a bit bored, though — he can only offer so much.

He busies himself with doodling circles and botched shapes in the margin of his legal pad, nodding his head and humming in consideration every so often. As Kihyun is directing everyone to page four of their briefing packets, the vibration of Minho's phone in his suit jacket's pocket distracts his hand that was going to turn his page. He’s redirected to slip his phone out so he can give his notifications a glimpse. He spots Jisung's contact name and a message reading _baaaaaaabe_ above subtext that tells him there's six more messages to be read from him. He raises an eyebrow in curiosity; this is either an emergency, some typical Jisung melodrama, or six declarations of how he misses Minho and thinks he should come home now.

Turns out it's a combination of all three. When Minho taps to read through the previews of each message, he finds Jisung complaining of boredom, threats that he might actually die if Minho doesn't come home soon, and most striking of all, the most recent three.

 **kitten 🍑😻💦💕[4:36 PM]** : i just got out of the bath it was rly nice^^ i'm all squeaky clean now ;)

 **kitten 🍑😻💦💕[4:36 PM]** : see?

 **kitten 🍑😻💦💕[4:37 PM]** : Attachment: 1 Image

Against his better, professional judgement, Minho can't help but to press in his passcode and let himself be taken to his chat with Jisung where an image so obscene nearly makes him drop his phone. He audibly gasps, softly but still heard by a few colleagues seated near him. He holds the screen of his phone to his chest to hide it not only from prying eyes but from himself — nothing in the world could have prepared him for a photo of his naked, still-wet lover on his knees in Minho's massive bed, bent over with one hand spreading himself apart to show off his perfectly prepped hole, the other hand taking the shot from behind. He had a smirk on his face because he knew exactly what he was doing. There was a fucking _filter_ over it, too, because it was _that_ calculated.

Minho tips his head in a wordless apology to his colleagues, bidding that they continue the meeting. Surely they assume there's an issue at home, or something, by the panicked reaction he'd had to whatever was on his phone, but he assures them everything is fine, that he just needs to take this really quick. They let it go easily enough, turning their attention to Seulgi who has some rebuttal to make about Kihyun's argument. Minho dares to look back down at his phone, shaking his head to himself at Jisung's audacity.

 **Minho [4:41 PM]:** Han fucking Jisung

 **Minho [4:41 PM]:** Have u lost ur mind.

 **Minho [4:41 PM]:** I'm in a god damn meeting

 **kitten 🍑😻💦💕[4:42 PM]** : yes true! any more facts u'd like to share?

 **kitten 🍑😻💦💕[4:42 PM]** : maybe about how hot i look?

 **Minho [4:43 PM]:** Ur an absolute menace

 **kitten 🍑😻💦💕[4:44 PM]** : awww

 **kitten 🍑😻💦💕[4:44 PM]** : u wanna fuck me so bad don't u daddy :)

Minho leaves him on read, rolling his eyes so hard that he fears they might actually fall out of his head. He sticks his phone back in his pocket and attempts to make it through the rest of the meeting with the image of Jisung's bare ass imprinted in his brain.

When Minho pushes open the door to his penthouse, he's welcomed by the smell of incense and the muffled sound of the television in his bedroom playing, Jisung's laughter following. Minho sets his jaw and chuckles humorlessly to himself as he closes the door and sets his car keys on the side table. Not only is Jisung chilling in his home like he lives here — which, for the record, he does not — but he's laughing at some show or movie like he's done absolutely nothing wrong. Like he hadn't nearly sent Minho into cardiac arrest because he wanted to send him the raunchiest nude he could come up with.

Minho walks through his apartment until he reaches the ajar door of his bedroom. He pushes it open and leans against the doorway as the door swings wide, unveiling the image of a blonde sprawled out on his bed in nothing but the tiny silk robe Minho had bought him last week, half of it hanging off his shoulder and the rest barely covering his unabashed nudity. He's nestled in the pillows with a glass of white wine, a tray of fruit and cheese on the bedside table that the housekeeper must have put together for him. Jisung's chewing when he notices Minho standing there, and the smile his lips form around his pretty white teeth is cutting.

"Hi, daddy."

Minho folds his arms over his chest, cocking his head as he drinks in Jisung's body from head to toe. He notices, by one of his smooth legs, the aqua-colored toy he must have prepared himself with. "You think you're _so_ cute, huh?"

Jisung hums as if he has to think about it, and then nods, reaching for another strawberry from the platter. "I am pretty cute, yeah."

"What were you trying to accomplish, Jisung? What goes through your head when you fuck with daddy like that?"

Jisung bites the strawberry in half and sucks lewdly at the juice that spills from it, maintaining eye contact with Minho all the while. He licks his lips once it's all gone, tossing the remaining leafy bit back onto the tray. "I was just trying out SNOW filters."

"Likely story."

Jisung whines as he takes a long drink of his wine and sets the glass on the nightstand. He moves to sit on his knees, his robe falling open that much more so he's fully on display. "Thought it would make daddy wanna come home and fuck me. Usually works."

Minho nods toward the discarded toy. "You couldn't even be a good boy and wait for me to get here. Greedy little whore."

The smug grin on Jisung's lips fades. He glances at the toy, too, and shakes his head. "No, I was just... I didn't wanna have to get prepped first. Wanted you to fuck me as soon as you got here."

"Did you cum?"

Jisung, who is always so full of sass and petulant remarks, is silent now. He shakes his head again, slowly, but Minho's not sure he believes him.

Minho sighs like he's disappointed in him and steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. Jisung perks up because he thinks Minho is coming over to him, but the CEO wanders over to the plush armchair by the window instead. He takes a seat and drapes one leg over the other, resting his chin on his hand and propping his elbow on the armrest. Jisung frowns and whimpers like a kicked puppy. Minho's the one smirking, now.

Jisung tries to form an explanation. "Da—"

"You let that toy _get you ready,_ didn't you? So let it finish you off, too."

There's a fight brewing on Jisung's face, but he knows he's been bad. He lies back against the pillows again, grabbing the toy that looks almost comically large in his small hand. He grabs the bottle of lube from beneath one of the pillows and squirts some in his palm, slicking up the dildo with vulgar squelching sounds due to how wet he's got it. Minho's cock twitches in his suit pants.

Jisung spreads his legs and slowly works the toy into himself, hissing at the stretch even though his hole is already gaping with want. He keeps his eyes on Minho who's watching him like he's an exhibit at an art museum, a coveted installation he traveled miles to see. He gets it two-thirds of the way inside of him before he starts ploughing it in and out to a quick beat.

"Slow down, Jisung."

Jisung whimpers but he obeys, slowing his wrist so that he's fucking himself almost leisurely under Minho's gaze. It's obvious that he’s trying to get this over with as quickly as possible so that Minho can reward him for completing his punishment, but that's not how punishments work. Minho wants him to _cry_ from how much he needs his cock before he gives it to him.

"That's it. Nice and slow."

It seems like an eternity has passed by the time Jisung's thighs start quivering and he's moaning with every thrust of the dildo, pushing his hips down to meet each one. He has his eyes closed and Minho can see a tear slide down the side of his face, meaning he's got him right where he wants him. But he knows Jisung deserves to work a little harder, especially because they both know how this is going to end. Minho would never leave him hanging, but he at least needs to earn it.

"Daddy, p-please fuck—"

"No."

Jisung whines, arching his back restlessly. He rolls over onto his stomach and then pushes himself up onto his knees, his upper half lying on the bed and his ass in the air so Minho can see the way he starts to fuck himself a little faster, how his hole swallows the toy. Jisung is gorgeous, always such a sight to see. Minho is so hard in his pants he can barely stand watching and not touching.

He gets up from his chair and unbuckles his belt, the chime of the metal making Jisung cry out in desperation. Minho pulls his cock out of his pants as he walks over to the bed, stroking the solid length of it. He then takes Jisung by the hips and drags him to meet him at the edge of the bed, a hand moving to knead one of his ass cheeks. Jisung tries to keep fucking himself, his rhythm faltering and his legs shaking like they're going to give out.

"Were you bad today?" Minho asks. Jisung nods his head frantically.

"Yes, daddy, I was bad. Jisungie was bad."

“Did you _lie_ to daddy?”

Jisung nods shamefully. “Y-Yes.”

“Do you deserve for daddy to fuck you?”

Jisung hesitates. Minho lands a red hot slap onto his ass, making Jisung jolt. “Answer me,” he demands.

“No. Don’t deserve it.”

Minho pulls out his wallet from the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling a condom from it before tucking it away. He rips open the packet with his teeth and rolls the rubber onto himself. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-yes, please, I-I'll be good, I promise!"

It's another bold-faced lie. Jisung is as bratty as they come and would say practically anything in this moment to get what he wants. Lucky for him, Minho's pretty smitten.

Minho takes the toy from Jisung's hand and tosses it onto the bed. He lines up with Jisung's hole and slaps the head of his dick against the rim a couple of times before he finally pushes into him. Jisung wails like he's been waiting his whole life for this, curling his fingers into the sheets.

"Don't you dare touch yourself. You wanted daddy's cock so bad, you're gonna cum from daddy's cock alone." Minho grips Jisung's hips and starts driving into him at a harsh pace, making Jisung cry out, muffled by the bed beneath his head.

Once Minho has worked his way up to fucking him unbearably faster, harder, Jisung pulls himself up onto his hands and arches his back, looking back at Minho through teary, unfocused eyes. Minho all but growls, grasping Jisung's waist hard enough to leave marks.

"F-Feels good, daddy," Jisung squeaks, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure nears its peak. "Do I feel good on daddy's cock?"

It almost takes Minho out. He's got sweat on his forehead, tie hanging loose around his neck and a few buttons on his dress shirt undone so that he doesn't suffocate from the sheer lust in his chest. Jisung looks a mess too, his robe clinging to his sweat-damp skin and his blonde hair stuck to his forehead. Shame he's going to need another bubble bath, the very same thing that got him into this.

"So good, baby. Always so tight for me, like you were made for me."

Jisung drops his head between his shoulders and moans louder the closer he gets. Minho props a foot on the edge of the bed to change the angle and hit Jisung deeper, sliding over his prostate and making him scream.

" _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_ , daddy, _fuck_ , I'm gonna— oh my god, I—"

Minho tries to keep his voice level when he speaks, gone with the pleasure, too. "You've been so naughty, kitten."

Jisung sobs, "I've been so n-naughty, daddy, I'm sorry!"

"Cum for me," Minho grants, and with a handful of thrusts, Jisung is making a mess of the sheets and Minho is spilling into the condom, groaning loudly as Jisung tightens around him.

Minho pulls out of Jisung after a few moments of trying to catch their breath, taking off the condom and tying it, then tossing it into the wastebasket by the bed. Jisung lies down in his mess and sighs contentedly, holding out an arm and reaching blindly for Minho. When Minho crawls on the bed to join him after taking off his suit jacket and shoes, he wraps himself around Jisung and kisses his round cheek.

"You're so fucking bad," Minho says, laughing as Jisung does. The blonde turns his head to meet Minho's lips with his own, taking hold of the collar of his shirt.

"I intend to be badder," he grins, kissing Minho again. "When's your next meeting?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE)! catch me there for sneak peeks, threads, updates, and more drabbles before they're posted here~ ♡


End file.
